1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera which allows simultaneous sound recording and into which a film magazine allowing simultaneous sound recording which magazine houses photographing film allowing recording of sound information and an ordinary film magazine for photographing only can be selectively loaded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently in the field of a motion picture camera using 8 mm film it has become conventional to use a magazine housed type film which can be easily loaded into a camera. Lately, such film magazine has been designed to house a film having sound recording belt and which is easily loaded into a simultaneous sound recording camera which can perform photographing and sound recording simultaneously. Such film magazine has the construction that a sound recording opening is provided beside a conventional picture image recording opening and constant speed film advancement is done for sound recording and at the same time sound recording is done on a sound recording belt such as magnetic coating, etc., provided on the film by a sound recording means such as a magnetic head, etc. In such motion picture camera using a simultaneous recording film magazine, such sound recording elements as, for example, a continuous film advancing capstan, a pinch roller, a magnetic head, a head pad, a film guide, etc., are provided at such position within the film magazine chamber as corresponds to the sound recording opening of the magazine. However these elements need to have such structure that at the time when the film magazine is loaded into or unloaded from the camera, the capstan and the pinch roller are separated from each other and similarly does the magnetic head and the head pad to make insertion of film therebetween easy. Also during the operation of the camera after film magazine is loaded, the capstan and the pinch roller come into pressure contact to advance the film being pressure held thereby with a constant speed, and at the same time the magnetic head and head pad are in pressure contact with each other with the film interposed therebetween so that magnetic sound recording is done on the sound recording belt of said film.
To this end, such structure is generally employed that the capstan and the magnetic head, etc., are made as the sound recording means is fixed to the film magazine chamber while the pinch roller, head pad, film guide, etc., are made as movable means so that the movable means come in pressure contact with or in separated position from the above mentioned sound recording means in an association with the loading into or unloading from the camera of the film magazine. On the other hand, when a conventional film magazine such as the one known under the name of "Super 8" is used, no sound recording is made. Therefore a safety means becomes necessary holding the above mentioned movable means at a position separated from the sound recording means at the same time thus making the sound recording impossible.